mi principe azul
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: Un cuento de hadas... que dice la historia de un shane que consiente mucho a su princesa...
1. historia escrita con letras de de amor

-Tu nobre es Trixie-dijo una niña de cabello naranjado y ojos grises entrando con Trixie a la casa-si, ese es mi nombre y el tuyo-dijo sentandola en el sofa, encontro a un secuaz de blakk intentando apuntarle asi que no penso dos veces en salvarla- me llamo marie... tengo seis-dijo formando el numero con sus deditos-bueno sabes que soy...-ella iba decir soy de la banda de shane pero una infante se le adelanto-una princesa!-

-de la... princesa?-dijo extrañada- si pareces una princesa-dijo soltandole los moños, y sobandole el cabello- ya vez es rojo y tus ojos son verdes... eres una princesa...-Trixie sabia que era una niña hay que seguirle el juego-si es verdad, soy una princesa-le costaba decir eso, su papá la llamaba asi cuando estaba pequeña, y el ya estaba...-perfecto y quien es el principe?!-Trixie se empalidecio-m... bueno yo no tengo novio-dijo tratando de decirle a la niña que no habia principe-pero estas enamorada de uno?-pregunto con curiosidad...- en realidad si, es muy apuesto, especial, y...-

-Te salvo!-dijo ella emocionada-del malo!-valla asi eran los niños-no sabes que no... aqui la princesa salvo al principe...-

-verdad! Que genial-la niña se quedo viendo su cabello, era muy largo y bonito-que pasa?-pregunto Trixie- falta tu corona!-la niña se acerco a Trixie y tomo dos mechones de cabello... uno de cada lado de la cabeza, y empeso a trenzar las hebras lisas hasta que las unio en la parte de atras de su cabeza en una colita pequeña... luego saco de su pequeña mochila una corona de juguete que por suerte le quedaba...-listo ahora el vestido...-

-Em... marie dejame subir a buscar algo...

En ese isntante entro el lider de la banda a la casa-hola Trix... ok m... no eres Trix...-dijo viendo a la niña sentada en el sofa...-no... pero tu debes ser el principe-Eli se quedo extrañado- principe?...

-Si! Dime, es verdad que no salvaste a la princesa-Eli se confundio mas-m... cual princesa-dijo tratando de aclarar su mente-Trixie! Dime es verdad que ella te salvo-a su princesa... ya sabe de quien habla-m... si me salvo... de un hombre muy malo-dijo para emocionarla-tomo su lanzadora y le dispraro una aracniredes-wuau que genial, y como te enamoraste de ella-

-bueno ese mismo dia cuando vi sus ojos cai perdidamente en ese dulce brillo, pero cuando la fue conociendo me fue volviendo loco ya atraves de sus palabras podia ver su alma como algo dulce... tierno...hermoso me enamoro...-la niña se emociono en cada palabra...-que hermoso! Ya le dijiste que sea tu novia! Y vivan felices por siempre-Eli se sonrrojo, pero le gustaba la idea...-ven vamos a comprarle flores...

* * *

><p>Ella estaba en su cuarto... esa niña le traia tantos recuerdos, era identica a ella en forma de ser, soñadora, alegre, pero lo peor llegaba cuando cresca se daria duro contra el suelo cuando sepa que todo no era un cuento de hadas, lo que le paso a ella cuando murio su padre... estaba sumida viendo sus fotos, mientras las veia amarro su cabello en una cola alta... luego sintio que le lanzaban una aracniredes y cuando dicha babosa malvada la amarro alguien le tapaba la boca-valla valla la novia de Eli shane...-dijo el secuas de blakk, al que le decian diablos nacho-mira ya no tiene los moños-dijo c.c sobandole el cabello largo que se veia en la cola alta-concentrate-dijo nachos mientras le colocaba una cinta en la boca-se ve sexy-dijo inconcientemente-concentrate!-cuando nachos le grito tiro algo en la mesa de noche<p>

* * *

><p>bam!-el ruido de algo caerse los sorprendio y cuando Eli llego con la niña se soprendieron al sentir el ambiente caliente y humo... incendio... cuando intento abrir la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, el fue afuera y lanzo una aracniredes para escapar-marie quedate aqui<p>

* * *

><p>y que paso salvo a la princesa!-dijo un pequeño de diez años era rubio de ojos verdes...-si.. la salvo-marie habia crecido y se ofrecio a cuidar los hijos de Trixie-pero me falto una parte...<p>

* * *

><p>Eli escalo hasta el segundo piso, y la cargo para sacarla de alli...<p>

Trix.. porfavor despierta-dijo Eli delicadamente colocandola en el suelo...despues de haberla desatado, el estar sin escapatoria le habia hecho inhalar humo lo que la dejo incinciente- Trixie...-dijo al ver que no reaccionaba- Trix porfavor se fuerte no me dejes solo, yo te amo me escuchas, te amo con todo mi corazon y mi alma y...-Trixie habia despertado pero fingio para seguir escuchando-eres la luz del cielo, el alma de mir sueños el motor de mir corazon, la princesa de mis dias la reina de mis noches eres mi hermosa musa, la que saludo cuando despierto, la que protejo en los duelos, la que celo en las salidas, la niña de mis ojos, la que calma mis enojos (frase de fruta fresca pertenece a carlos vives)

Mi todo Trixie... tus ojos son ezmeraldas tu cabello es de-se vio interrumpido en su sermon-dime mas principe azul-dijo antes de darle un apasionado beso que tenia mercecido

* * *

><p>Hola niños-Dijo Trixie llegando de la mano con un hombre totalmente identico a will shane...-hola marie se portaron bien-pregunto Eli con curiosidad-si son unos angeles-dijo parandoce de su asiento-les conte la historia de ustedes-<p>

-Si, cuando salve a esa hermosa princesa de ojos verdes-dijo robandole un beso a Trixie-iu-dijeron un pequeño identico a Eli y otro a Twist al mismo tiempo-

-Y que dice mi princesa!-dijo Eli besando a su pequeña niña la peliroja de ojos verdes al estilo mini-Trixie... que escasamente tenia 5 años-Eli...-dijo Trixie llorando por los recuerdos-ya mi amor calmate-dijo sentandoce en un mededor con ella cargada en sus piernas-quien es la niña de Eli-diio besandole el cuello-yo...-dijo Trixie durmiendoce en el pecho de su Eli que se segia meciendo con ella-ahora que su madre se durmio, les contare la historia de como hice que su madre fuera mia?

-Si!-veran...

marie sonrio... ese Eli consiente a Trixie como si fuera una bebe...

Al fin ya al cabo Eli encontro a su princesa y Trixie a su principe azul

* * *

><p>Gola... no salio hola...<p>

Hola! Probando provando...-este fic se entendera mejor cuando suba la siguiente parte de la maldad en tus ojos-

Si preguntan por el incendio los torpes secuases causaron un corto triando un vaso de agua en un toma corriente... tontos

Aw Eli la durmio como a un bebe...

Y bebe Twist fue resultado del lemon que naty hara... Twist la dejo embarazada?! O ow

Bueno aqui me pidiron continuacion de heridas... si va a haber pero como una histori... aqui les dejo el adelanto...

Pd:sera publicado como un capter 2...

los quieren Ash y...

NAT NAT NAT NAT

NAT VOLVIO!

NAT:CALLATE ASHLEY!

Pd: perdon por los errores lo escribimos y subimos por el celular

ASH: CHAO


	2. Chapter 2 el opuesto adelanto

Manos arriba-decia una chica pelirroja con arma en mano apuntando a cierto chico, alzo las manos y dijo- una chica me va a arrestar-semi volteo y dijo-mas bien una muñeca me va a arrestar-

callate! Todo lo que digas se usara en tu contra-al terminar la oración el chico volteo al verla se quedo en shok... Mientras el la miraba, ella iba a arrestarlo pero en un movimiento rápido el la había esposado, sus propias esposas al mirar a aquel joven a la cara dijo sorprendida-e..eli...-

-que tienes trixie te duele.?- dijo el joven de cabello azulado tomo el celular y llamo -si quien habla- la vos de cierto hombre se escucho en el teléfono - em... Nada solo digamos que tengo a su hermosa hija en mis manos thadeus y pienso llevarme a su hija donde el doctor Shane mi padre a sernos útil...

* * *

><p>Doctor shane!<p>

Thadeus es bueno!

Trixie blakk!

ELI MALVADO!

Twist... sigue igual solo que mas sexy!

a si...

Twist shane!...

los shane! Son! Malos!

Militares!

Guau opuestos

El opuesto cap 1

Sera subido cuando de aviso


End file.
